


[podfic] Put That Wolf Back Where It Came From (or so help me!)

by Galadriel87



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel87/pseuds/Galadriel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There there, you poor monster, you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Put That Wolf Back Where It Came From (or so help me!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put That Wolf Back Where It Came From (or so help me!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008680) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



You can download the podfic from Mediafire

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5a55rfpdmctdt9l/putthatwolfback.mp3)

I hope you enjoy listening to it!  Feedback would be great :) 

I personally really love listening to podfics, and I am very  happy that there are so many really talented readers out there. 

Knowing that someone likes the recordings I made would mean the world to me :)  

thank you, and please leave kudos to [Jerakeen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen), because she is one of the most amazing writers in this fandom! 


End file.
